Gohan's Conscience
by Manga-Fan
Summary: Gohan's problems really increase when his conscience decide to intervene with his life.


Gohan's Conscience  

****

****

Disclaimer--- I do not own Dragonball Z, although I wish I did.

Okay boys and girls, this is my first fic so be gentle. I don't mind get bad reviews but take this into consideration. I have a very low self-esteem... just kidding. Review all you want. Don't care if they're good or bad. "under breath" 'Please be good...please be good...please be good.' Without further ado on with the fic.

'...' thinking

".." normal talk

... telepathically talking

Chapter 1—First Encounters 

            It was quiet in the 439 Mountains.... a little to quiet. Without warning the voice that could wake the dead blared a hundreds of times stronger than a megaphone.

            "GGGOOOHHHAAANNN!"

Gohan immediately awoke from his peaceful slumber, jumping ten feet into the air and creating a sky light in his roof. As he fell back to his bed with a.........

CRASH!

Miles away on a small island in the middle of the ocean...

            "Did you hear that, Krillin?"

            "Sure did Master Roshi," the former monk replied.

            "You know what that means don't you?"

            "Gohan's late for school again."

            "You got it."

Back at the 439 Mountains...

            "GOTEN! You don't have to tell so loud," Gohan half yelled at the chibi. Unfortunately for him he did not see the dark shadow that had appeared behind him.

            BANG!!

            Gohan laid on the floor in the fetal position clutching his head in pain. Above him stood his mother, Chichi, with the weapon that could make even Vegeta cry like a baby. The Frying Pan of Doom ©!

            "Why were you yelling at Goten like that? I swear, Dende himself could probably hear you," Chichi scolded her oldest son.

            "Come on mom, he yelled louder than me, and I'm sure Dende couldn't hear me.

Miles up  into the sky on the Lookout...

            "Man, Gohan and Goten sure got a healthy set of lungs, huh Piccolo," Dende, the Guardian of the Earth asked the former guardian.

            "They get it from they're mother." He answered.

15 minutes later at the Son residents...

            "Bye, mom. I gotta get to school," Gohan yelled as he flew off to school faster than the normal eye could see.

Orange Star High School, 2 minutes later...

            "...and so which of you can tell me what the true meaning of the universe is?" Mr. Gullible said before Gohan came rushing into the room yelling, "I'm not late. I'm not late!"

            "Yes, you are now take your seat and be quick about it."

            Gohan sulked to his desk  miserably.

            "Now can anyone tell me where we were at before i was so rudly interupted?" Mr. Gullipble asked.

            "You were telling us what we plan to do for International Hercule Day," Sharpner quickly said.

            " Oh... Okay so what are your plans for I.H.D, which I believe is tomorrow," Mr. Gullible continued while Sharpner grinned, pleased with himself. Gohan, however, was looking quite sad. 

            'Tomorrow is Dad's anniversary' he thought. He did not even notice that Videl Satan was watching him closely.

            'I wonder what Gohan is thinking' she thought.

            Gohan noticed her staring at him and was about to ask why when the PA system came to life. "This is a reminder to all students taht to be prepared for tomorrows field trip to Satan Park to here a speech by our hero Hercule Satan." 

            'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Not that , anything but that.' Gohan was mentally cursing himself. 'Well, at least it can't get any worse.'

Up on the Lookout...

"I wouldn't count on it Gohan," Dende laughed evilly. It was a laugh that rivaled that of Frieza and Cell combined. 

Piccolo, who was meditating by a far wall, heard this and thought, 'Poor Gohan.'

            " On another note, Bulma Briefs and her family will be their, along with a few of their friends." The PA blared calmly.

            Gohan felt as if he was about to cry.

Later on the school roof...

Gohan could not believe it. He knew who Bulma's friends were. 'Hell, she might even bring Master Roshi.' Gohan shuddered at the thought.

Gohan soon took off into the air as the Great Sayianman. As he passed over Satan National Bank he saw that it was being robbed.

"Time for me to go to work," Gohan muttered to himself. He was surprised when he answered back.

"Don't bother it's not worth your time."

"What the......!" Gohan screeched to a halt as he noticed the small version of him on his left shoulder. This Gohan was dressed in a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket that said 'BAD To The Bone' on the back. Also he wore black pants and shoes. But, what caught Gohan's attention were the pair of horns on his head and the long, red, tail that ended in a small triangle.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked as the bank robbery continued below. 

" Who do you think I am moron. I'm you!" He shouted.

"Actually he's is Devil Gohan. I'm Angel Gohan." Another voice said from his right shoulder.

There was another Gohan, only this one wore a sky blue shirt with a white jacket. His pants were white and shoes blue but what got Gohan's attention was the glowing, gold halo floating above his head.

"Are you from Otherworld?" Gohan asked Angel Gohan.

"Well,.... Yes. I guess you could say that everyone's conscience comes from Otherworld."  

            "C...con..conscience?" Gohan stuttered. (A/N: Wouldn't you if you were talking to your conscience)

            " Yeah, we're your conscience got problem with that?" Devil Gohan asked with a hint of evil in his voice. He looked like Vegeta when with that smirk that had com onto his face.

            "What do you want?" Gohan asked nervously.

            "Well, I don't know about the sissy over there but, I don't think you should stop that robbery. I mean come on, the people in this city don't give a crap about what you do. You have noticed that they worship Hercule, that incompetent phony, more than you. Come on you defeated Cell not him," Devil Gohan practically shouted into Gohan's ear.

            "OWW! I have sensitive ears if you haven't noticed. By the way can anyone else see you?" Gohan asked.

"No, no, of course not. But just so you no I think that you should get down there and stop that robbery." Angel Gohan said plainly.

            "Who cares what you think you big sissy. Look at me I'm an angel, I play a harp all day and sit on my fat ass all day," Devil Gohan Yelled once again.

            "Does my butt actually look fat?" Angel Gohan asked, trying to see his rear.

Gohan and his devil counterpart sweat-dropped.

            "Just go home and eat," Devil Gohan said.

            "NO! You must help this city," Angel Gohan countered.

            "No he doesn't."

            "Yes he does."

            "Doesn't."

            "Does." 

            "Doesn't."

            "Does."

            "Doesn't."

            "Does."

            " Umm.... You know what I think I'll listen to....."

            That's all folks. Please read and review. Also this is an interactive fic so I will need the answers to the following questions-

1)- Who should Gohan listen to?

A)- Angel Gohan

B)- Devil Gohan

2)- Who should be the friends Bulma brings to Hercule's speech?

A)- Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron

B)- Tien, and Launch

C)- Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong

D)- Chichi, Goten, Ox-King, and Gohan

E)- All the above

3)- Which people from Bulma's family should be there besides herself?

A)- Vegeta

B)- Chibi Trunks

C)- Mirai Trunks

D)- All of the above


End file.
